Hanging by a Moment
by Miss Queen B
Summary: She wanted to fight. He wanted her to be safe. It was his battle and his alone against The False King. Takes place during the final showdown in Godzilla: KOTM.


**A/N:**** After seeing the Godzilla: KOTM twice, I had to get this story out of my system. I must say, it was a little tricky to write this because of their names. The humans were the one who named them Godzilla, Mothra, etc, but I don't think they know that. Also do you described a three headed monster as a He or a they? Either way I tried my best. Enjoy.**

**Hanging by a Moment**

It happened so quickly, one minute he was fighting the False King in the ocean and actually tore one of their heads off, the next second there was a bright white flash of light and a powerful force that knock them both out. The flash blinded him and it became very hard for him to breathe. The False King was nowhere to be found as he floated down to the ocean ground. He was too weak and before he passed out two things crossed his mind. One: He had a feeling those humans were the one who did this and Two: He still haven't found Her.

As if survival mode kicked it, he somehow managed to find his way home in an underwater air pocket to recover. It was safe, secluded, and full of warm radiation to help him heal. Curled up in a ball, he dozed off for a long slumber. Unfortunately, the three headed demon haunted his dreams. He still couldn't figure out how that monster survived after being trapped in a block of ice for millions of years. The King would know, he was the one who put them there after their final battle before going through a long slumber himself.

He twitches in his sleep, the image of three sets of jaws coming at him and biting him in the neck and arms. Thunder and lightning would clash in the background while they fought violently. The insane look in their eyes. Being looked down upon while they snickered at him because no matter how many battles they fought it would always end in a draw and him badly beaten.

He never gave up, he had to defeat this monster because he was destroying the lands around them and killing everything and everyone in sight. The planet was never the same after the False King fell from the sky like a burning rock. He was never the same after the demon went after his little "weakness" as his enemies and allies would warn him about.

He told her to stay close because things were bad at the time, but naive and kind as always, she needed to make sure the little creatures known as humans were safe. They called her the Queen for a reason and it was her duty to protect them. He was still badly hurt from his last fight with the False King to protest or stop her from going. The little Fool ran off in the middle of the night when he was sleeping.

She was ambushed and barely let out a cry for help before being taken away. The False King told him about it in grim details. It wasn't a quick kill, there was no mercy for her, but she showed no fear even after they torture her. They pinned her down with their foot, the right and left head ripped her wings apart while the middle one watched with a grin on his face. The King found her in pieces with the demons licking green blood off their lips while mocking him for letting them do such a thing to his Little Queen. Ending the scenario by saying: Her soft fur tickled their tongues.

Boy, did he lose it, but that was the final push to finally end it one and for all...or so he thought.

He let out a sad groan and tried to relax himself by listening to the lava falling in the background. The King didn't know how long he slept, but suddenly his senses and hearing were picking up something familiar. A soft song was humming in his head, the same one the Queen would sing at night while flying around during peaceful times.

Then he heard her voice…

_Are you alright, my King._

That blast must've knocked something loose in his head because she sounded close by.

_The world is in trouble, the False King is alive_

_I already fought him twice….and lost. _He said out loud.

_So you're giving up, that's not the King I know. _

_Not to disappoint you, but I can barely move and you're not real_

_I am and everyone is looking for you because we need you._

_Again, can't move here. _He said, getting annoyed. She always knows how to get under his scales.

_Well, from the looks of it up here in the sky those humans might do something about it. _

The King had no clue what she was talking about and just pushed it aside as a silly illusion and curled up even tighter. The peace didn't last long again when felt something close and a low ticking sound. He slowly opened his eyes and was stunned to see one lone human walking over to him. The human walked over to him in a slow pace and The King was too weak and curious to see what he was going to do. He remembered The Queen telling him stories about her interacting with them all those years ago and saying how they weren't all bad. His giant eyes locked on the human as his hand reach up and touch his large snout.

The ticking stopped and just like the incident in the ocean there was a giant explosion, blinding him with a bright flash of light.

Whatever it was that blew up his home, he felt recharge and mad as hell. He pulled himself out of the rubble and pushed himself at full speed to the surface of the ocean. The clouds were gray with heavy rain and thunder. The power flowing through his veins felt good and he let out an earth-shattering roar followed by his Atomic breath into the sky. Bright blue particles tickled his tongue and he realized he wasn't alone. He looked down at the water to see one of those floating metal things humans used to shoot at him. The King saw a small group of them looking up at him with fear in their eyes. Good, he wanted them to be afraid, they wouldn't leave him alone, tried to kill him and now destroyed his home. He leaned down to their eye level, none of them made a sound or move a muscle. He took a big sniffed to see if they were a threat, but pick up a familiar scent as well.

She was alive and close by.

He took one last look at the small group of humans and considered them lucky he didn't sink their floating thing because he wouldn't hear the end of it from The Queen before turning around and took off to go find her.

000000

When he was sure he was far away from those humans he resurface near a small island and there she was waiting for him in the air. White and brown fur soaked from the rain with two giant colorful wings that were five times larger than she was. The eyes imprint on the tip of the wings were staring back at him as well as her own bright blue ones. She didn't say anything as she closed the gap between them till her small forehead pressed against his.

_My King, I've missed you. _She said, followed by a lovely chirp.

Seeing her and feeling her touch calm his nerves and made his back scales glow. Her large wings started to glow the same color when their snouts touch.

Snapping out of their tender moment, he pulled away from her leaving her a bit surprised._ You shouldn't be here. _

That was unexpected and it made her antennas spike up. _What do you mean?_

_He's stronger than before and his violent appetite is too much for you to handle._

_If you're trying to scare me it's not working. _

_I'm not, I'm trying to make you understand._

_Understand what?_

_You're not going anywhere near him. _

Her blue eyes glow, her way telling him she was getting upset._ You can't keep me out of this._

_I'm doing this for your own protection. _

_The world is in danger and you now want to express your feelings. I can look after myself while helping you!_

_Don't be difficult!_ He growled, baring his teeth.

_I'm being realistic_ She sneered.

_Do I have to remind what happened the last time?_

_That was a long time ago!_

_You took off to help those humans and-_

_They needed my help, that demon was killing them for fun-_

_He captured you and ripped you apart like nothing!_

_And I came back! I always do. _

_That doesn't mean I like watching you die! They know what you are to me_! He roared.

It was always a constant battle with her about that subject. Knowing she can come back after passing away would make her take drastic measures when it comes to fighting. Why can't she value her life just as much as those around her. To him it was a vicious cycle that takes a lot out of him mentally.

She backed away a bit and can't believe he would bring this up now during the worst time. There was a flash of lightning followed by a loud thunder. The royal couple turned their heads to the direction of the noise to see a large storm forming bigger and bigger by the second miles away.

_I take it that's where the False King is? _She asked.

The King growled and slightly nod. _I have to go. _

_We are doing this together._ She said, following him, but he gently head-butt her back. Now she was getting mad.

_You can't keep me away I have a duty to protect you and the world._ She snapped, her wings now turning a bright red color.

_It was your stupid humans who released that abomination in the first place!_

_We can fight the False King toget-_

_This is my fight!_ He shouted, hovering over her to make her back down. Of course, it didn't. She was fearless and stubborn like her King. She flew higher in the air till she was above him with her wings spread out tight. Her way to strike fear in other predators who dare challenge her.

_You can't do this alone._ She said slowly.

Her King didn't say anything as he position himself the same way he does when he's about to strike. She knew he wouldn't attack her, it was just his way of putting his foot down. He would rather fight her than see the bigger issue. She scowled and flew up into the air till she vanished in the dark gray clouds. He snorted, she probably won't speak to him for a while, but at least she will still be alive.

He can hear the False King's roars in the giant storm and saw the humans coming closer in their metal flying things. He didn't care about them, if they want to die so be it.

0000

The battle was intense and they were equally matched in strength. The blows, bites and roars were enough to bring the buildings down. The stupid humans tried to help, but their little bombs did nothing to slow down The False King. What pissed him off the most is dealing with the three heads that never stop talking. They fought so many times, they know what to say to make him tick.

_Is that the best you can do?_ The middle head said, before sinking his fangs in the King's neck. The two other heads followed by biting him in the arm and shoulders. He was lifted up from the ground and brought down hard he heard his spine crack. They landed on top of him, grinning with all fangs showing. The lightning made his blood on their teeth shine.

_Where's your pretty little bug, weakling. _The right head said, licking his teeth.

_Did she finally leave you for a better Alpha?_ The left head chuckled.

His scales started to glow and he tilted head up and blasted them with his atomic breath. The force pushed the False King away enough to get himself off the floor. Suddenly, there was a bright glow coming from the clouds and it wasn't thunder. He looked up at the sky to see the clouds parting and the Queen flying down at jet-like speed. She let out a loud battle cry and went straight towards the False King. No fear in her eyes as she spat sticky silk that pinned the demon to a large building.

The King watched her flew high into the sky. Her wings glowing bright blue. _I told you, you're not doing this alone. _

_Can you obey a simple request! _He growled at her.

The False King's right head roared at the Queen. _I'm going to tear you apart!_

The right head turn back to free the other two heads from the sticky silk only to see their rival in the reflection of the building. He turned around and growled at the King to stay back, but was tackled into the building. The False King fell hard to the ground and looked up to see his rival standing over him and the Queen flying up for another attack.

_You're going to regret bringing her here. _The False King growled and started to roar.

The King didn't know who the three headed dragon was crying out for till he heard the Queen screeched and saw the fire demon come out of nowhere and attack her. Great how can things get any worse.

00000

The queen didn't expect the fire bird to attack her like that. She demanded to know why he was taking the False King's side as she fought with him. His sharp talons tangle with her own four back legs while her front one prevented him from trying to bite her head off. The fire from his wings were burning her fur and started to turn the lining of her wings black. She looked back whenever she had a chance to see how her King was doing and from the looks of it not so well. She needed to get to him, but the stupid bird was making sure she stayed away.

_Get off me!_ She screeched.

_As you wish._ The Fire demon said, violently kicking her in the stomach and sending her flying right into a building. She didn't have time to collect her thoughts when he pinned her there with his body. He looked down at her with a smirk while she let out a hiss.

_I said get off of me!_ She screamed and used her claws to smack him away. He flew back a bit as she crawled up to the top of the building, waiting for him to strike again.

_Don't be stupid. _The Fire demon said, flying back to her.

He pinned her down again, trying to bite her head._ Just surrender and maybe The New King will go easy on y-_

He gurgled on his last word and saw The Queen's stinger sticking out of his back. He started to lose all feeling in his body as she retracted herself from him and pushed him off the building. He fell to the ground, crying in pain and twitching from the venom. The Queen was exhausted and in pain. Her wings were torn and burnt all over and she let out a small cry.

She snapped her head up when she saw the three headed demon wrapping his middle neck around the King's and lifted him up into the air. She tried to get up, hoping to catch up to them as they flew higher and higher till she couldn't see them anymore, but she couldn't move. After a few minutes of sheer panic, she spotted a giant ball of fire falling down from the sky at frightening speed. The fire demon started to freak out and tried to get himself to move because whatever was falling was heading straight for them.

_He's going to kill us!_ The fire demon shouted.

The Queen realize it was her King falling and a second later he crashed to the ground with enough force to knock her off the burning building, tumbling backwards. Sharp shrapnel from fallen buildings cut her flesh and tore her beautiful wings till they stop glowing. Everything went dark for a few seconds till she popped her head out from a pile of debris and pulled herself out. Every part of her body hurts and she wasn't sure if she could fly anymore from the damage she took.

She spotted the fire demon out cold on her left, but what hit her hard emotionally was finding her King in front of her...not moving. The dragon demon was flying down from the sky so she had to get to him fast. In pain, she dragged herself through glass, metal and mud and climbed on top of her King's back. He was breathing, but barely and she could sense his heartbeat was low. He slowly lifted his head up to see her collapsing on his shoulder.

_I told you not to come _He said, weakly.

_You're hurt, do you really want to fight now._ She asked, wearily.

_Why didn't you listen to me._ He groaned, it was hard to breathe.

Before The Queen could say something, the False King landed right in front of them, making the ground rumble like a small earthquake. She stood up high, despite her injuries and let out a loud chirp. She had no fear in her eyes.

_You dare challenge me, little bug _The middle head growled.

_I want to tear those pretty wings off like the last time._ The right head grinned.

_I want the head. _The Left head said with his tongue hanging out.

_Get out of here._ The King said, staring up at her. Her beauty tarnish by the brutal fight with the fire bird.

The Queen wrapped her large, burnt wings around him like a comforting hug and made them glow with the little energy she had left._ I love you, my King. _

He knew what she was about to do. _Don't, don't do this! You just came back!_

She took off into the air, a little wobbly at first, but eventually balance herself out and headed towards the False King. She can hear the King calling out her name to stop as the three headed demon blasted her with their beams at point-blank range.

The King heard her cries followed by a loud explosion and then she was gone. Colorful dust particles sprinkled down on him. After years of trying to find her and only seeing her for a few moments, he lost his beautiful Queen again. He failed to protect her.

_You fool!_ He cried out before letting his head fall back to the ground.

He let out another crying roar before The False King crawled over and wrapped their long necks around his neck, arms and body for a tight squeeze.

_What a shame, we were looking forward to playing with the little moth again. _The middle head said, before biting down on the King's neck.

_Not to worry, when you're little queen comes back, we are going to kill her over and over again….nice...and slow._ The right head laugh and bit down as well.

_The taste of those beautiful wings._ The left head lick his lips and bite the King in the shoulder.

The king started to lash out in pain and tried to get away as they were literally sucking the life out of him. The seconds felt like forever, but all of a sudden they stopped, dropping him to the ground before tilting their heads up as if they hear something far away. Whatever it was, they went after it, crawling over him and leaving him for dead.

The King laid there, letting grief and pain overtake him while his body started to glow red and hot. He was mad at himself and at the Queen. She was so damn stubborn, why didn't she listened to him and see he wanted her out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt. This was his fight and she wanted to risk her life for him because she loves him. Idiot! Now she's gone and who knows how long it will take for her to come back. Did she even had time to lay an egg before meeting him? The little moments he had with her and he wasted it on bickering.

Now his whole body was glowing bright red and everything around him started to heat up to the point of melting into nothing. He picked himself up, popping his spine back into place and spotted the False King with their back turn. His Queen always knows how to piss him off and motivate him at the same time.

The False King felt the heat, the ground shaking under their feet and turned around to see their Rival coming towards them in glowing rage. They actually took a step back from the site of the King getting closer with everything around him melting and the heat getting unbearable.

_You killed my Queen…_

The three headed demon stood their ground with their wings stretch out wide and each of them roaring to stay back._ You can't win. We're the strongest!_

_And now I'm going to kill you!_

He powered himself up, feeling every part of his muscle burning in pain and let out a large nuclear wave heading towards the False King. There was a look of terror on the three headed demon when they saw the wave shaped like moth's wings before being burnt to a crisp.

000

Months passed, the world was slowly healing after his fight with the False King. The other Titans scattered all around the world for a nesting place and away from human contact. It didn't take them long to realize they made the humans uneasy and under King's orders to leave them alone. He didn't really care, but that was something the Queen would have wanted. Peace.

Normally, he would disappear in the deep depths of the ocean after a fight, but he didn't want to miss his chance again to find the Queen. He didn't want to risk traveling so he stayed in the same spot which happened to be a deserted island hundreds of miles away from everyone. New home for him for now since his other one was destroyed by the same people who needed saving shortly afterwards. The night was better, it was never cloudy, he can see the bright stars and the moon in the sky and the clear waters. Despite all this, he wasn't happy. The argument he had with his Queen replayed over and over again in his head and sleep was no longer an option most of the time.

One full moon night, he was floating around in the waters, looking up at the sky for the millionth time when he finally spotted her. Giant, bright blue wings flying by while leaving a blanket of shimmer dust behind her. The soft humming tune could be heard and he let out a loud roar to grab her attention.

She stopped, taking a few seconds to make sure it was him and not some illusion, and twirled downwards to his spot. The King gulped, her tackle could knock the wind out of an opponent and he was floating in the water so he didn't have anything to grip on. But that didn't stop her from slamming into him at full force making them both sink deep into the water.

The Queen had a tight grip around his neck not caring she couldn't breathe underwater. The King floated back to the top and looked down to see the Queen shaking from the cold water with her face buried in his neck and her grip so tight her claws were piecing through his scales.

Before he could say anything or lecture her for not listening to him about staying away she sobbed.

_I'm sorry. You told me to stay away, but I didn't listen. I couldn't stand down knowing if you die you can't come back! Don't be mad at me._

He let the words sink in and noticed how fragile and vulnerable she looked and decided to swallow his "I told you so" speech. He let out a small sigh and hugged so gently he wouldn't crush her little body and wings. Taking a mental note that this is the first time the Queen admitted she was wrong.

_You don't have to apologize for wanting to fight by my side. _

She lifted her head up to stare at him in the eyes with a sad face.

_When I was injured and knew the False King was going to finish me off, I was amazed how you stood between us without any fear and badly beaten and try to take him on yourself. Getting yourself killed to save my stupid self gave me the power to finish him for good._

He wanted to say how mad he was at her for being so foolish to go up against that monster, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the Queen even more especially since his words were calming her sobbing down. She slowly smiles and nuzzled her wet cheek underneath his chin. He licked the top of her head making her wings glow a bright blue.

_Just don't do that again, I don't know what I would do without you._

_If that's your way of saying I love you, I'll take it. _She said, with a small purr.

_You had to ruin it, my Queen. _He said, falling backwards into the water again while taking her with him. He made a giant splash that sprinkle water down on the royal couple as he started to float on his back with the Queen sprawled out on his chest. She lifted her wings in the air to shake off the water before tucking them in to warm her body.

_But you do._ She said, rubbing her snout on his before giving his mouth a gentle lick with her tongue. _You can say it. _

The King scoffed and looked up at the stars again. _I'm not saying anything. Can we just rest and enjoy the moment._

_Whatever, but I know you do, My King…._


End file.
